


Katekyo Hitman Reborn Prompts

by Queen_Snake



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Trinisette, War, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: Here are some prompts - you have to ask me if you want to take my idea.This is solely on the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.These prompts are based on quotes I found online.Thanks!





	1. he let go

"I guess that’s what saying good-bye is always like — like jumping off an edge. The worst part is making the choice to do it. Once you’re in the air, there’s nothing you can do but let go."   
—  **_Lauren Oliver_ ** ,  **Before I Fall**

 

**3 years ago -**

 

_ He let go; he gave up; he failed himself. He didn’t- _

 

_ He didn’t mean to give himself an excuse. He had killed another when he promised he wouldn’t. That was one of the rules in his head - do not break a promise. Yet, he did it anyway. He did it when he had no choice- _

_ No choice but to  _ **_kill and survive_ ** _.  _

 

_ He had said goodbye to a once-upon-a-time friend. _

 

_ He looked at his blood-stained hands in horror. The others - the guardians he could always trust - comforted him with all they got. Which wasn’t much for this battle-worn group. They were tired and just wanted to go back  _ **_home_ ** _. A place that holds them close; not letting them go easily. The battle is finished; they had won. Luckily, casualties were few and far in-between.  _

 

**“Do not choose the easy path, for it is always the hardest to heal from,”** _ a person always said to him. _

 

_ She was threatening his  _ **_own_ ** _. He looked up at his mentor - Reborn, The World’s Greatest Hitman, in sadness. _

 

_ “It was not easy,” Reborn paused with a sigh and hugged his pupil, “but you had no choice, Tsuna.” Reborn did not add his title in front. Tsuna was grown up now. _

 

_ (HE HAD SEEN DEATH.) _

 

_ “Even if you had to kill your own father,” One of his guardians - Hibari Kyoya, one of few words, said, “you would always protect us.” _

 

_ “Kufufufu, I didn’t know you could speak that many words,” His Mist Guardian - Mukuro Rokudo, said with a laugh. He didn’t show it, but he was worried about his Sky. So, with success, he lightened the mood. _

 

_ “Even if you had to kill…” Someone whispered in his ear. _

 

_ Laughter echoed out and the guardians huddled together - letting the mood carry on. _

 

**Present**

 

A smile went on his face at the end of the memory. It was a sad day that day - yet with a happy ending. 

 

(THEY WERE FOREVER CHANGED.)

 

He looked down at his desk and his smile turned into a sneer. Sighing, he looked at his papers. He wished it could just disappear so he could hang out with his family. Hang out with the ones that have been with him from hell and back.

 

(AND HE WISHED TO BE NORMAL-)

 

(BUT HE COULD NEVER BE NORMAL-)

 

(FOR HE HAS SAID GOODBYE-)

 

**_(and there was no going back.)_ **


	2. she was never coming back

“I wanted to kill someone and I wanted to die and I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could because she was never coming back. She had fallen off the face of the earth and she was never coming back.”   
―  **_Melissa Kantor_ ** **,** **Maybe One Day**

 

She wasn’t coming back. The pain of this forever dance was too much. Too much for her fragile ten-year-old body to handle. She needed to run away from the pain. She was too weak to handle the neglect. So weak…

 

(SHE WAS TOO WEAK.)

 

She never looked back to the family that abused her. Her mother that was always there to abuse her and the father that always neglected her. No other family to handle her; no other family to save her. She only wanted to be loved - not the hate that she always knew.

And she wanted to kill. Wanted to feel the euphoria of killing for revenge. The utopia of having blood on your hands that just makes you kill and kill. When you feel the feeling of taking your anger out on someone that has hurt you. 

 

_ She wanted to feel. _

 

She wanted to die and float for all of eternity after she felt the pain of their betrayal. She wanted to be free and life couldn’t give her that. It was just out of her grasp - like smoke. You can see, yet you cannot grab it.

 

She looked at her only true familgia; feeling the love for them. They were the ones who went to hell and back with her. The ones that brought her back from her fictional world.

 

“Are you ready?” Her storm guardian said.

 

“Yes,” She answered back.

 

And so they went to war. Ready to fight for their familgia and win.

 

_ She was not human anymore. _

_ She was something more. _

_ She had fallen off the earth of reality and she was never coming back. _


	3. he dreamed

“Yes: I am a dreamer. For a dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.”  
– **_Oscar Wilde_ ** **, The Critic as Artist**

 

He _sees_ it every night. He _sees_ the past of the world. Every single detail that seems to torture him so. The pain the dreams bring him is unimaginable. As he feels the pain of the people he focuses on; emotional and physical.

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **pain** his cloud guardian feel every day as seems to be never accepted.

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **loneliness** his rain guardian seem to hold everytime someone faked his friendship.

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **abandonment** his storm guardian feel everytime someone left him

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **want to prove himself** his sun guardian seem to hold every time a person looked down on him.

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **horror and pain** his mist guardians feel everytime a person tortures them beyond belief.

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **spoiled pain** his lightning guardian feel everytime someone spoils and hits him.

 

He _saw_ and _felt_ the **want to** **_help_ ** his guardians.

 

Then, an infant came to his door. And the pain; oh, the pain was so much. Too much for his brain and he fell before a kick hit him. That was what changed his first meeting of his tutor. His baby hitman of a tutor.

 

(AND THEN HE GOT TO _HELP_ )

 

First, his storm guardian he grabbed from his abandonment. He showed him **kindness and acceptance**.

 

Second, his rain guardian he grabbed from his loneliness. He showed him **true friendship**.

 

Third, his sun guardian he grabbed from his _want_ . He showed him he doesn’t need to **overexaggerate things to show his proof of strength**.

 

Fourth, his cloud guardian he grabbed from his pain. He showed him that he doesn’t need to **deal with his pain alone**.

 

Fifth, his lightning guardian he grabbed from his spoiled pain. He showed him that **it’s okay to shed his mask**.

 

Last, his mist guardians he grabbed from their horror and pain. He showed them that **it’s okay to lean on others**.

 

He owes them so much for they helped him with his own pain. His pain of dealing with others, leading others, helping others, **killing others**.

 

Then, the future happened and he killed his other third. And he saw another of his third die. He was the last one left of the trinisette. Then, he came back and saw them come back to life. He cried and hugged them as the broken pieces of his heart came back together.

 

(THEY SHARED HIS PAIN OF THIS BURDEN)

 

(ONE BY ONE, HIS LIFE LOOKED UP)

 

(ONE BY ONE, HIS GUARDIANS STOOD BY HIM)

 

(ONE BY ONE, PEACE GOT RESTORED)

 

...And so he dreamed of the past and saw the dawn before everyone else with his fellow trinisette siblings.


End file.
